Wufei and Youmei
by Luna Chan
Summary: Wufei, trying to escape fangirls, stumbles upon Long Youmei . Will she try to help or hinder him? (Warning-Author created character!)
1. Default Chapter

*The usual Disclaimer!!*  
Well, I do not own Chang Wufei, Sally Po, or any other Gundam  
characters. C'mon, who doesn't know that Bandai/  
Sunrise/ whoever else owns them by now?!  
My friend Anika owns Youmei Long, so don't steal her.  
Of course, the characters (besides Youmei, of course)  
are being used without permission, which defeats the  
purpose of haveing a disclaimer anyway, but hey.  
Enjoy!  
  
"What the.. where the hell am I?"  
Chang Wufei awoke in darkness.  
"Well, maybe if I opened my eyes..."  
Doing so, he found himself in a lone room. Looking around, he seen that he  
was on a bed, which had a tabel next to it with water, and a door.  
Wufei smirked. "Well, there's no way I can be seen here..but what happened?"  
He remembered running away from hoards of fangirls trying to catch him.  
It was hard work.. they were simply everywhere he went, looking.  
Either for webpages, adoptions, or whatever.. they were there, and he was   
worried. The rest of his comrades were taken..Duo by some insane chick on  
Prozac, Trowa by Quatre (go figure)..hell, even his enemy, Treize, was taken  
by some shy girl by a show of affection; she didn't even battle for him!  
(Although Wufei suspected that Treize didn't mind..)  
He remembered that he was in a park, minding his own business, when..  
they attacked!!  
Well, not so much really attacked than it was glomped. It was too fast..  
last thing he knew, he was running away, but then he tripped, and everything  
went blank..then, he wound up here.  
Where was here?  
"Hello?.." He softly said. Well, of course no one would answer, no one was   
here. Wufei stood up and glanced around. "Well..I should probably go and find  
the guy who helped me."  
"You needn't go far to find me." A voice said.   
Wufei turned around and went ghost white. A woman was standing in the  
doorway, blocking it..potential fangirl! This was not good.  
"Look, thanks for helping me, but I really MUST be going.."  
The woman sniffed in disgust. "I can assure you I don't want you.  
I can't believe this is the gratitude I get for saving your worthless ass.  
I should toss you back to the screaming frenzy of girls out there right now..  
" "NO!" Wufei cried out. "I'm.. I'm sorry. It just that.. well, I wasn't too  
sure that you were going to.. do anything."  
She smirked "Riiight. Like I would WANT to do anything to you. Baka.."  
She glared at him. "Anyway, the very least you can do is introduce yourself.  
I'm Long Youmei."  
Youmei? Didn't that mean something? It did, he was sure it did, but it's   
meaning was lost to him now. "I'm Chang Wufei.. Your'e Chinese?" He asked.  
She sure didn't look Chinese; she had dark skin, with deep black  
hair. Youmei grinned, and stuck her tongue out "That's MY business."  
She turned around, brown eyes shining in the light. "If you want food, follow  
me.."  
Wufei shrugged his shoulders and followed her out into a long, dark hallway.  
There was very little lighting, besides the few candles placed endlessly   
here and there. "Where the hell am I?" Wufei wondered.  
"In here.." Youmei said. She turned to him and nodded, opening a door to her  
right. He could barely see her in the darkness, but he sensed intrigue. He  
walked into a even darker room-if that was even possible. Youmei walked in  
after him and shut the door. It became pitch black "Hey! What's going on?"  
Cried out Wufei. "Hold on!" said Youmei, fumbling with something. Suddenly,   
lights flared up throughout the room, blinding Wufei for a second. He   
blinked, and gazed around..  
He was in a long room, which held a simple circular table in the middle. There  
was comfortable looking armchairs placed in various locations around the room,  
and the smell of delicious food wafted in his nostrils.  
"Go ahead, eat.. do not worry, it isn't poison." Youmei said, smirking as she  
noticed Wufei's insecure expression. He walked over to the table and began to  
eat.  
**  
"Heh.. had enough?" Youmei said. Wufei felt bloated. He never imagined he'd  
eat so much food.. and GOOD food at that. The meat looked a little stabbed  
and the cake looked like a pie, but it was very good. Wufei nodded and said "  
Yes, that was enough.. it was very good though. Thank you.." Youmei looked  
stunned "Wow! You're the first to actually LIKE my food..eh, forget I said   
that.." She sweatdroped and walked over to a plushy armchair, taking a seat.  
"So, any questions? I'm sure that by now you are very curious as to what   
happened.." She motioned Wufei over into a seat and waited for him to speak.  
"Well, actually..."he trailed off. What could he say without sounding like a  
ungrateful person? He didn't wish to badger someone who, with an almost   
infinite kindness, helped him escape from those insane girls. As if she knew  
what he was thinking, she said "Look, it's ok to ask me. If I was in your  
position, I'm sure I'd be curious. Just ask."  
Wufei nodded, and said "Well, just how did I end up here? And where is here?  
What happened?.." "Woah, slow down. I said you can ask, but ask one thing at  
a time. First off, you've been asleep for 2 days. You were badly injured from  
all those glomps. Yes,"she stopped because Wufei looked shocked "I know you  
were being glopmed, because I was in the park that day, drawing. I seen you  
being followed by all those girls and decided that you needed help. It's a   
good thing I did, or else you'd be in the hands of a Miss Sally Po right  
about now."  
Wufei cringed. Sally Po! This was the one who started the whole "Wufei Craze"  
to begin with. Why couldn't she just accept him being friends with her??  
Youmei laughed "Don't worry, I took care of her. Anyway, after that, I took  
you here, and watched over you until now."  
Wufei looked confused "So where exactly is here?" "Ah, I forgot to mention  
that. This is my part of a mansion where me and my allies dwell. Perhaps  
you even heard of us.. Chijo Gumi?"  
Wufei's jaw dropped. Chijo Gumi?! These were probably the most sane of the  
fangirls out there. Legend said that to see a Chijo was almost certain  
glomping, but those who were glomped were treated with ultimate care and  
affection, which were not always certain with other fangirls. At least he  
was in good hands.  
"Surprised? Well, don't be. You're probably better off here than outside,  
anyway." She made a point by nodding her head toward the door and shrugging.  
"But, as I was saying, this is my part of the mansion. You are free to roam   
around as you wish..if you have any intent on going elsewhere, I cannot  
exactly insure your safety. However, if you desire to leave, just inform me.  
I'll be glad to lead you out to wherever you wish."  
Youmei took a breath and awaited his response.  
Wufei looked down and thought. It WAS kinda safer here..he didn't think that  
anything would happen to him while here.. unless, of course, he wanted it to.  
"Come to think of it," he thought "she is pretty appealing.. I wouldn't mind  
being glomped by her! But she said she didn't want me..I'll MAKE her want me!"  
"Well," he started "Would it be a bother if I stayed here?"  
Youmei shook her head "Not at all.."she said "Interesting.."she thought "to  
think that he'd want to stay..what an enigma. Perhaps I shall get the chance  
to solve this puzzle later on.." "Ok then."She said out loud. "Come with me."  
She got up and lead him away to a part of the room where there was curtains  
drawn back. She moved the curtains to reveal a flight of steps. "up here.."  
he said. Wufei followed, going up the spiral stairs with caution. After a few  
minutes, they wound up at another door "Don't worry, this gets easier the more  
you do it" Youmei said, producing a key from no where. She pushed the key into  
a tiny hole on the side, resulting in the door opening slowly. "Come.."  
Wufei walked inside to see ANOTHER set of doors, one to his left, and one to  
his right "A lotta doors here.."he said, trying to hide his laughter. Youmei  
frowned. "this is so that, if anyone I don't want makes their way here, they  
get confused and easily lost.. I OWN the place and I still do."  
She stood in front of him and motioned to her left "This room was supposed  
to be used for my..purposes.. but you may use it as a bedroom." She pushed the  
door open to reveal a wide room filled with candles. There were dragons   
decorating the room everywhere, from curtains to the silk blanket on the bed,   
and candles illumating everything. "It's not exactly a palace or anything, but  
I hope it will do.."  
Wufei gazed around in awe. THIS was nothing?? "It's fine! Excellent, in fact..  
Couldn't like it any better.." Youmei smirked. "Well, if you need anything,  
call on the phone. Just press 1 if you wish to speak to me." She bowed,  
wishes him a good night, and turned away.  
"Wait! What about the room on the right?" Wufei asked suddenly.  
Youmei stopped. "What about it?" She asked, not turning around.  
"What is it?"  
She grinned and left, closing the door behind her, but left enough time to say  
"My bedroom."  
Wufei laughed, and looked around. There was a soft bed to the right of the room,  
which faced the door, and it looked damn comfortable. Next to it was a desk   
with a computer on it, complete with tower. There were windows adjacent to the  
bed, which were covered by the curtains, and next to the windows was a bookshelf  
with various fantasy titles on it. Wufei walked to the curtains and pulled them  
back. He was greeted to the sight of a large, full moon shining in his room;this  
also shone on a large rose garden below. He thought he could faintly see two  
people there, but he wasn't too sure. Wufei walked over to his bed and   
flopped on it. He smiled and said "Yes. I'll make her mine..She looks so..  
intriguing.."With this, he trailed off, silver light shining softly on his  
cheeks...  
Youmei laid on her bed and grinned wide."Chang Wufei.. I knew you'd come!  
Soon..soon, you shall be mine, and mine alone.."  
She was going to keep her word, of course. She always did; she was no liar.  
She would protect him (especially from that Po chick..she was something  
altogether different..) and treat him kindly.  
But then again.. she was a fangirl, pure and simple, at heart, wasn't she?  
"Oh well.." she sighed. "By the time anything happens, he'll want it to  
occur anyway. If he doesn't already, that is.."  
Youmei smiled, and fell asleep...  
End! 


	2. People, and the problem...

*Disclaimer*  
sigh...gotta go through this yet again.  
Ok look, the only thing I own here is my name/character (Luna Chan, for the curious)  
Youmei belongs to my friend anika, others to bandai, clamp, etc etc etc.  
Get off my case!!! ARGH!!! _ 


End file.
